Those skilled in the art will recognize that there are a multitude of devices, and other methodology, which is available and which is useful for improving the performance of golfers during their game. Existing prior art practices include various golf swing aids which often utilize cumbersome equipment, and which further are difficult to transfer to, or use at, a golf course, or further utilize while participating in an actual golf game, or employ at a driving range. Shortcomings with the numerous devices which have been employed, in the past, have included user fatigue; difficulty in transporting the equipment to remote locations; and further, the previous equipment often forces golfers to contort or otherwise position their head, arms and necks into sometimes rigid, and uncomfortable positions which are intended to limit improper movement of these portions of their body while the user utilizes their golf clubs in practice.
In view of these shortcomings, noted above, most conventional pieces of equipment which are employed to improve a golf swing are typically utilized, or confined to a practice or driving range, by necessity. While these prior art devices have operated with varying degree of success, and can, if used properly, assist a golfer in improving their game, the difficulty in utilizing such prior art devices during an actual golf game often results in the golfer reverting back, over time, to bad habits, once they are away from the golf practice or driving range, and are actually playing on a real golf course. Of course, as noted above, the previous prior art devices often are cumbersome, and cannot be easily transported, or utilized, during an actual golf game. In addition to the shortcomings noted in the paragraph, above, many conventional golf swing aids, and methodology, were principally developed to remedy or address one or more physical aspects of a golfer's swing. These physical aspects could include, but are not limited to, slowing or shortening the backswing; reducing body sway; or keeping hands, arms, legs or feet in what is perceived to be an ideal power position; or correctly positioning the club face as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,812 to Hendricksen. While many of these prior art devices, and methodology, may actually, and temporarily, correct one or more of these physical problems, these prior art devices and practices, however, fail to address or provide any remedy concerning correcting a golfer's visual observation or concentration on the golf ball during a golf swing. As should be appreciated, even assuming that a golfer's physical movements or golf club position may be improved upon, the conventional prior art devices and methodology fail to address or correct a golfer's problems associated with the proper positioning of the head of the golfer and the viewing of the golf ball throughout the golf swing. This lack of visual concentration on the golf ball can significantly impact the performance of a golfer during any golf swing.
A golf training apparatus and methodology for golf training which avoids the detriments associated with the prior art devices, and practices, utilized heretofore, is the subject matter of the present Application.